In typical shower systems, a showerhead is a perforated nozzle positioned to direct a continuous water stream on a person. The temperature and water pressure are regulated by a shower faucet. When a person takes a shower, the flow of water is normally continuous until the showering procedure is completed; however, this continuous flow is unnecessary. For example, a person will move away from the water stream while lathering his or her body, and then return to the water stream for rinsing. Although less water is generally required during a typical shower, there remains a large amount of water that is unused and wasted by the continuous flow.
One solution is to shut the water off while the person lathers. However, the repeated starting and stopping of the water stream in conventional shower faucets and valve structures is inconvenient and time-consuming. When the water stream is turned back on after lathering, the water flow pressure and temperature would need to be readjusted, which is uncomfortable since the initial water stream is usually too cold or too hot during the adjustment period. Again, this initial water stream is wasted since the person will avoid contact with the cold or hot water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,135 to Titterington teaches a forced flow of an activation fluid forcibly moves a positioning element towards a distal end of the positioning chamber thereby causing rotation of a valve element connected to move with the positioning element.
Hence, there is a need for a flow control system for a shower that is easy to operate and that effectively regulates the water flow without having to constantly readjust the water pressure and temperature.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.